


Boyfriends Get a Discount

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [10]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Lapdancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey visits ian and work and decides to get a special lapdance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriends Get a Discount

Mickey was pissed he was kept later than usual at the Alibi,not willingly to admit he always got nervous when Ian went to work by himself. He hurriedly walks through the doors and notices Ian giving a man, who was surprisingly not gray haired yet, a lap dance so he decides to hang back a little, telling himself it’s just Ian’s job and he can’t knock out every guy who touches him. The song soon stops and MIckey approaches his boyfriend, taking some bills out of his wallet and placing them in Ian’s open palm that happened to be behind him while yelling close to his ear so he could hear “25 bucks for a dance huh?”

Ian turns around and smiles, grabbing Mickey’s shirt tightly in his fists and throwing him down on the couch. ”Discount for boyfriends, big guy” Ian says laughing as he starts dancing on Mickey’s lap.


End file.
